someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ring, ring
Please, allow me to say this was my first ever time playing a game from the Grand Theft Auto series. After everything that happened I really can not pick up another GTA game in my life. It all started back a few years ago when GTA IV was released everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY, was raving about the 'Brand new' GTA game. I heard people say "It has crystal graphics" and "This is definitely going to out-sell the next CoD and Battlefield" and since I had never played a GTA game before I thought it was time I did. It was the same day I bought my new PS3. I went to Game and purchased my brand new PlayStation3 games console. To my surprise, GTA came free with my console. I was a regular at game and the guy behind the counter said "Just for being a good customer, take this" his name tag said 'James Poulton'. He handed over a copy of GTA, it looked brand new and was still in the seal. Since I was excited, I rushed home. I got home and quickly opened the console box and whacked the PS3 out, as well as the cables, completely ignoring the booklets. I swiftly plugged it in, the HDMI, power and everything. I then powered the console on, the first thing I did was get the internet working on it. I did so and noticed there was a new update, I started downloading it. My internet was pretty bad so it took a while. While I was waiting, I cracked open the box of GTA, everything was inside it, so I read the booklet while waiting. The booklet was thick unlike a lot of games back then with booklets that consisted of 2 pages. The booklet had instructions and some of the story. At the back there was a notes page, I briefly looked at it and saw nothing. I noticed the update was done. I deftly took the disc out of the box and put in in my PlayStation. The game started up with the normal loading screen, with thenice drawings and stuff. The game finally loaded! I started playing getting well into the story. And I had to say, this game was living up to the expectations people had. I was playing for hours on end, I only did a few missions but I was having so much fun killing people by running them over, shooting them and all the fun stuff. It was late, I decided to save my game and turn off the PlayStation. I went to bed. I had a great sleep. It was the weekend, the first thing I did was ,ofcourse , turned on the PS3 and started playing. I completed a lot more missions that day and thought I was around half way through. The time seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, it was nearly one in the morning. I saved, once again, and went to sleep. It was Sunday, I had a paper round every morning at around 6:30 in the morning. It took about 3 hours to deliver all the papers. When I got home I turned on the console and found I had a friend request off my friend and someone I didn't know. I accepted both. My friend later then invited me to a free roam game online. I joined. The person who had sent me a friend request earlier had also invited me to a game, so I invited him back. They joined. I took out my microphone then turned it on. I put it on my ear and called my friend from within the game. He didn't have one. So I called the other person from within the game. They answered. I could hear heavy breathing. I said "Can you hear me?" a croaky voice whispered "Yes". I asked if they could talk normally, they snapped at me saying "I AM!". The shout was loud and I mean, really, loud. It almost broke my headset. They said "I'm sorry... I just sometimes get really mad.". I replied "Are you a boy, or a girl?" "A girl" she croaked back I heard a faint smokers laugh in the background. I bombarded her with questions like "How old are you?" she replied "Older than you might think." I then started asking her "9? 10? 11? 12?". She wouldn't say. I looked at the clock, "CRAP!" I shouted it was 2 o'clock in the morning."I have school today, dammit!" I quickly said "Bye!"... No reply. I turned off the console, et my alarm and drifted off to sleep. At school, everybody was talking about 'The new GTA game!' I told my friends I had it, but most of them had Xbox so I couldn't play with them. I noted down the friends names who had GTA on the PlayStation. After a long day of school, I rushed home to GTA. I thought about whether I should do my homework, I just said "Fuck that!" and powered on the PS3. I added all the freinds names I noted down. That girl was online again... I started up GTA and it said there was a new update. I started downloading it. I got out the instruction booklet again and went to see if there was anything after the notes page. Nope! Just more notes pages. On the last notes pages it said "NOT STABLE, TRASH IT!". I wondered what it meant, I mean I hadn't encountered any bugs or glitches since I got the game. The update finished. I went to single player and went around killing people. "Finally!" I said, my friend cam online. He invited me to a party lobby so people could only be invited. The girl sent me a message, it said "Do you like me?". I replied " I don't know, we haven't really spoken that much." The girl some how joined. My friend had bought a microphone that day. As soon as we joined the first thing we both said was "The fuck!?". We were confused, we didn't know how she joined. We heard her say "Hey guys" with her weird croaky voice. None of us answered. She said "Are you two there?". Once again, we didn't answer hoping she would leave. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I CAN SEE YOU!" she snapped once again, nearly breaking my headset. I finally worked up the courage to say "How can you see me?" she replied with "Don't... Be... So... Nosey...". I looked up at my eyetoy and realised the light was on. I swiflty got up and unplugged it. Me and my friend then left and went into a free roam game online. The girl followed us and also joined. She rang me from withing the game. I answered. She started saying "Ring, ring... Ring, ring... Ring, ring". I asked her what her name was... She answered with "Vanessa" she said it really slowly. IT was ten o'clock I thought I should get an early night. The next day dragged on because I kept thinking about all the fun I could have on Grand Theft Auto. In the last lesson I remembered I didn't do my homework. The teacher gave me an after school detention. That also dragged on. When I was done with the detention I headed home. I instantly turn on GTA. I went into single player and thought I should do some missions. I then got a message from within the game from someone called "Vanessa" I looked at it, it said "Ring, ring... Ring, ring... Ring, ring...". I wasn't only thinking about the creepy message I was also thinking about how the fuck she sent me the message! I opened the XMB, deleted Vanessa, she wouldn't go off my friends list... She rang me from within the game, I declined. She sent me another message "I CAN SEE YOU". I went outside of my house on GTA. I was bumping into people. The only thing they replied with was " Move! Vanessa's coming for me!" I got scared. People who answered the phones said "Hey, Vanessa!". I received another message within the game from Vanessa. This time it was a picture. The picture was of a girl with scars on her face, a bleeding neck, messy hair, red eyes and a smile, a smile showing all her teeth, her teeth were bloody. I started killing people, and was killed by the police. When I respawned, everybody was dead their bodies were on the floor. I was being followed by a single woman. She kept saying "I can see you!". I was creeped out. I died, randomly. The picture Vanessa sent showed up on the screen. There was a caption, it said "I CAN SEE YOU" It disappeared. I respawned everybody had the face of Vanessa. I got scared. I didn't play it again. I waited until the next weekend and went back to Game. I took the game with me. The manager was behind the counter. I said "I would like to return this game." He asked "Why?" I answered back with "There is something wrong with the game.". I showed him the notes page in the booklet, and told him that it said "NOT STABLE, TRASH IT" when I received the game. "Who provided you with the game?" he questioned me. I was trying to remember back two weeks to who gave me the game. "James Poulton" I said. The manager said "He's been dead for 3 years." I asked "How?" the manager answered "He was murdered..." I then rushed home, not even taking the money for returning the game. I jumped on my laptop, headed over to google.co.uk and searched 'James Poulton murder'. The search results were hundreds of pages relating to James Poulton. I clicked the top link. I read about him and how he was murdered by someone named Vanessa... His daughter. Near the bottom there were buttons to show hidden content. Many pictures appeared of a huge gash in his stomach. I held down the power button to turn off my laptop as fast as I could. I turned on my PS3 looked at my friends list... Vanessa was gone. I had a message off her it said "I CAN SEE YOU". Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Video Game Category:Original Story